cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Warzone Agent Brinson
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Warzone Agent Brinson is open to all heroes without direct introduction. If not spoken to directly, one of the player's other contacts will give the player a mission to go talk to him, in order to make players aware of him and the Siren's Call Player vs. Player zone. The patrol mission offered by a Warzone Agent will only be offered three times. The other four missions will always be available provided you are in the proper level range. Information War Zone Agent Agent Brinson has a hard job on his shoulders. Tasked with repelling Arachnos from Siren's Call, he needs all the help he can get. He's always looking for new heroes to respond to this threat, and he gives them all the support he can offer. Initial Contact If you're ready to take on a real challenge, you can be a big help to Longbow here in Siren's Call. We have to push Arachnos out. Siren's Call is a PVP area. Do not accept my tasks if you are not willing to face villains who are trying to kill you. Missions Patrol Siren's Call Briefing Arachnos is really pushing us here in Siren's Call. Their own troops aren't even the real problem: it's all the freelancers they've hired. We need every hero who's able to get out and patrol the area, see if they can push Arachnos back. Can I count on you? Don't accept this task if you're not willing to face villains who are trying to kill you. Good luck. It's rough out there. Mission Objective(s) * Patrol Siren's Call * Visit 6 locations You finished your patrol. Badge Temporary Power Upon completion of this mission, you will receive the Combat Invisibility temporary power. Debriefing Thanks for running that patrol. With people like you on our side, we may just push Arachnos out of Siren's Call. Defuse bombs to debuff villain damage Save the Longbow command post Briefing We've got an emergency, and we need someone to deal with it quickly. Arachnos has hired someone to bomb one of our command posts, and if someone doesn't disarm those bombs, we can say good-bye to it. I also need you to take out the commander of the assault team. Work fast. You only have an hour. Don't accept this task if you're not willing to face villains who are trying to kill you. There'll be an Arachnos assault team on site trying to stop you. Make sure you take out their leader, Operative Karn. Mission Objective(s) You don't have long before this command post gets blown to smithereens * Stop all Arachnos in base * Timed, 60 minutes * 2 bombs to disarm You saved the command post. Notable NPCs * Operative Karn Badge Debriefing Whew. That was a close one. If that command center had been taken out, well, let's just say it would have set us back a bit. Thanks to you, Longbow's operation here in Siren's Call is still going strong. You're doing well, very well. I'm proud to be working with you. Rescue officer to debuff villain resistance Save Agent Longbright Briefing We've got trouble. Arachnos just kidnapped one of our new comm officers, Agent Longbright. Not only is he a valuable souce of info to Arachnos; he's a good man who can't be allowed to go down like this. I need you to break him out. You only have an hour before Arachnos will get him out of Siren's Call; once he's in the Rogue Isles, our job becomes a whole lot harder. Don't accept this task if you're not willing to face villains who are trying to kill you. I'm trusting you with Warren Longbright's life. Don't disappoint me. Mission Objective(s) Agent Longbright had to know he'd be a target as soon as he hit Siren's Call. Of course, he might not be prepared for a hunter like you. * Defeat all Arachnos in base * Time, 60 minutes * Take Longbright to door You have saved Agent Longbright, the new Longbow communications officer! Notable NPCs * Agent Longbright (Longbow Warden), Hostage Badge Debriefing Successful mission Agent Longbright is grateful. And so am I. The service you've done Longbow today won't be forgotten. You're a remarkable asset to Longbow. Please keep coming back for more work. Failed mission Agent Longbright is a real loss to Longbow. There's no denying that. I haven't lost faith in you, and we'll keep trying to recover Longbright. I'm just – well, I'm just worried. Defend supply depot to buff hero damage Save the Longbow supply depot Briefing Arachnos just took over a Longbow supply depot. That's bad, but what I'm about to tell you is worse: that supply depot was actually a storehouse for a lot of Longbow's sensitive information. If Arachnos is allowed to remain in control of the depot, they'll find that info eventually. So you have to kick them out. Within the hour. Don't accept this task if you're not willing to face villains who are trying to kill you. Take out everyone inside that supply depot. That'll shut it down for good. Mission Objective(s) Longbow is counting on you for this. * Defeat all villains in depot. * Timed, 60 minutes You rescued the supply depot. Badge Debriefing Good work. You rescued the supply depot, and before Arachnos found any of the intel hidden inside. You've saved a lot of lives today. Recover technology to buff hero resistance Recover enhanced uniform technology Briefing Arachnos has just pulled off a big coup, I'm afraid. They've stolen some of our enhanced uniform technology. You've got to get it back before they can reverse engineer it! You've got maybe an hour. Don't accept this task if you're not willing to face villains who are trying to kill you. While you're there, I want you to arrest the base commander, Operative Ellis. He's been a real problem lately. Mission Objective(s) If Arachnos copies Longbow's technology, you shudder to think of the consequences. * Defeat all Arachnos in base * Timed, 60 minutes You recovered the enhanced uniforms and defeated the base commander! Notable NPCs * Operative Ellis Badge Debriefing Arachnos won't be pleased to see they've been thwarted by you again. Good work! You've protected a valuable secret and the lives of my men in the process.